M. Bison vs Sol Badguy (Street Fighter vs Guilty Gear) Season 2 Episode 3
M.Bison vs Sol Badguy One Minute Melee Season 2 Episode 3 (Street Fighter vs Guilty Gear) M.Bison vs Sol Badguy is the upcoming 3rd episode of Season 2. ' ' Sol Badguy stared at the piece of paper. It said ' ' M.Bison:WANTED ' ' And below that it said: ' ' 5000K REWARD! DEAD OR ALIVE! ' ' Sol had to find this guy. He would try and search everywhere, the sewers, the pizza place, the- behind him. Bison punched Sol in the head. “Another puny fighter trying to stop me? Face my psycho powers!” said Bison. “Let’s get this over with!” said Sol. “You fall today!” said Bison. “You're an eyesore.” said Sol. ' ' DON’T BLINK! FIGHT!!!!!!! ' ' 60… ' ' M.Bison teleported behind Sol and punched him in the face, and then grabbed him by the shirt and chucked him to the ground. Sol got up and kicked Bison 5 times in the air. Sol then punched Bison into a pole. Bison quickly teleported behind Sol and went through Sol’s body with his psycho power. ' ' 50… ' ' Sol kicked Bison in the face, and then grabbed his sword and swung it at Bison. But Bison teleported above Sol and punched him to the ground. Sol got up and kicked Bison in the face, and then grabbed him by the shirt and stabbed him in the arm with his sword. Bison then teleported behind Sol and kicked him in the face, and then put his psycho powers in his hands and punched Sol in the head. ' ' 40… ' ' Bison kicked Sol in the face, and then grabbed Sol by the shirt and chucked him to the ground. Sol got up and then turned into a dragon. Sol grabbed Bison by the chest and but off Bison’s leg. Bison yelled in pain and teleported behind Sol. Bison then kicked Sol in the back and then teleported in front of Sol and punched him in the face, and then teleported above Sol and smashed his head into the ground. ' ' 30… ' ' Dragon Sol turned back into Sol and stared at M.Bison. “He is tougher than I thought.” thought Sol. “DIE!” said Bison as he teleported behind Sol and punched him in the face. Sol then grabbed his sword and swung it at Bison, but Bison grabbed the sword and swung it from Sol’s grasp. ' ' 20… ' ' Bison kicked Sol in the face, and then grabbed Sol and chucked him to The Golden Gate Bridge. But when Sol was there, there was nothing. The bridge was totally destroyed, and there laid a dead body of Doomsday. Sol watched as Bison ran at Sol, but suddenly Bison was gone. What? Then Sol felt a punch in the head. ' ' 10… ' ' Sol then saw his sword and grabbed it. Sol kept on feeling punches and punches, and then Sol swung and sliced off something off someone. Sol looked behind him and saw a arm sitting there. Then he felt someone teleport inside of Sol, and then burst out of Sol’s body, and Sol exploded. K.O!!!!!!!!! Bison chucked the dead body of Sol at the dead body of Doomsday. ' ' THIS MELEE’S WINNER IS… M. BISON!!!!!!!!! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees